my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
My Little Universe: Season 8
Season 8 is the eighth issue of the My Little Universe Franchise, with twenty two episodes. It ran from December 23rd of 2018 to August 2nd of 2019. Synopsis The Everstorm had left it's mark on history once again. In the wake of the fallout, and perhaps afterwards, the worlds we know had been given a whole new era to deal with. And time, as we all know, doesn't stop for anypony, and new things can happen all the time. And in these changes, a whole new princess of Equestria, Twilight Sparkle, has now been passed as the true successor to Celestia. Not to mention too, about the big events following Steven Universe's true identity as a noble and royal member of the diamond Authority! Will this make life easier for them? '' Well, every new change isn't without its catch, and new changes are also being put underway: A visit back home reveals old customs far too enforced, and new creatures are guaranteed to make things just a little bit more bothersome. You know, as always with life. It's time to test the durability of the Harmony Gems, as they stand up to the tasks ahead in loyalty, and adapting.'' Harmony Gems unite! Season 8 begins around Steven Universe's birthday, which is at the end of summer. Most of the season in turn takes place throughout the autumn, making it the only season prominently taking place within that season, only going more into Winter by the very end of it. Two archs play out throughout the season: 'White Diamond Arc' * After Steven's birthday, the Harmony Gems had to split up, with several members going with White Diamond on a vacation throughout the cosmos, onto various planets. All the while, Steven tries teaching White Diamond about friendship. * Twilight Sparkle is now tasked with many of Celestia's royal duties. A miniature arch plays out in between the main two archs, with them celebrating at the Era 3 Festival. 'Grogar Arc' Not long after Era 3 began, Grogar takes control of Homeworld, and the Harmony Gems have to try and take it back from him. This arch lasts for the rest of the season, presumably "ending" by the season finale. Episode Guide White Diamond Arc * Happy Birthday to You * You'll Play Your Part * A for Effort * Heiligdom * Symbiotic Relations * Family Ties * Emerald's Quest * To Face the Symphony * A Side to Every Story Festival Arc * A Lion Amongst Sheep * The Games of Era 3 * Enraged Marriage * Diamond Days Grogar Arc * Be Still My Stone * A Revolting Development * Punch Out! * Tambalon * Cause and Effect * Moles in the Burrow * Suicide Squad * Homeworld Down PT1 * Homeworld Down PT2 Trivia * The shortest chapter in this season is "A for Effort" at 8,047. The longest chapter is "Family Ties" at 22,541. * This season refers to the main group as the Harmony Gems, not using "Crystal Gems" as the term as they changed their name. Category:Media Category:Seasons